


30 minutes

by oneofthosenights



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Im JaeHwa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Park JiKyong, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthosenights/pseuds/oneofthosenights
Summary: ¿Qué harías para demostrar que la amas?Tienes 30 minutos...





	30 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primer vez publicando un fic de esta ship, pero ESTOY REALMENTE ENAMORADA DE ELLOS. 
> 
> Oneshot en español. 
> 
> Espero puedan entender mi idiota natal (Estoy intentando de mejorar mi inglés., aLKJDSLKJ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> \----

. 30

JaeHwa se sentó en el cubículo de ese baño publico con cuidado sobre el retrete, jugando su nueva adquisición, pidiendo perdón a sus padres mientras cantaba la canción de cuna con la que su madre la arrullaba para dormir.

Im tenía apenas sus tiernos 18 años, una niña bastante reservada y seria por ser alguien cuidadosa, alta para su edad, buen cuerpo, bonita actitud, excelentes calificaciones, una atractiva sonrisa y una debilidad muy fuerte.

.25

La chica jugó con el arma en sus manos, sonriendo complacida por tenerla.

\- Lo haré porque te amo, por nuestro amor, princesa.

Un suspiro abandono su cuerpo y estaba segura que podría hacerlo. Que tenía que hacerlo.

.20

Aun había sol, aún había poca gente, aún dudaba un poco pero su amor era primero, ser feliz sólo con ella era lo único que importaba. 

Ajustó su bonita mochila estampada con flores acariciando sobre la tela las iniciales J<3J que su niña hizo un día de regreso de la escuela cuando tomaron un helado en el parque cerca de casa.

 

 

. 15

Se veía perfecta, como un diosa buscando que todos se hincaran a alabar su belleza y como fiel amante de esa belleza inocente y pura camino hacía ella.

Entonces lo vio... Lo vio y lo odio un poco más. ¿Qué hacía con su muñequita? ¿Qué hacía con su niña? ¿Por qué la tocaba de esa manera y se acercaba a su rostro tanto?

Alto, cabello obscuro, ojos grandes, sonrisa de imbécil, JaeHwa lo odiaba. Lo odio desde el día que se metió entre ellas, porque NADIE no tenía derecho a separarlas.

Estaba loca.

Estaba enamorada.

Estaba locamente enamorada.

.10

"Mamá, papá, los amo" Su mente pedía perdón a cada paso que la alejaba de ser la Im JaeHwa risueña y amigable que solía ser y la acercaba a ser la loca que poco a poco se adueño de todo su ser.

Pero era feliz.

Porque la felicidad es a lado de quien amas y ella ama con la vida misma a Park JiKyong.

Llegó finalmente hasta donde se encontraban aquel par; el cuerpo de su eterno amor estaba siendo cubierto por los brazos del chicos, logrando que su falda escolar subiera un poco más por sus muslos pálidos y exquisitos. Tenia rabia, nadie merecía tocarla, incluso verla porque era demasiado para este mundo.

-Princesita, vine por ti...

 

 

.9

\- JaeHwa.

Que bonito... ¡Que hermoso! Que hermoso sonaba su nombre escucharlo salir de esos labios coloreados naturalmente por un suave rosa. Sonrió, porque su niña lograba hacerle sentir tan bien.

Se acercó pasando del chico, tomando el mochila, bajando la falda para tomar su mano y protegerla del mundo.

\- Estoy en una cita, Jae, por favor.

 

.8

 

No, esto no era así.

Su muñequita estaba equivocada y se lo demostraría. La jaló del brazo con toda la fuerza que tuvo, negándose a soltarla, porque las princesas se les debe proteger con la vida, porque incluso la vida puede ser cruel para ella e Im no quería que su pequeña sufriera.

-JiKyonggie lo hago por tu bien, por favor, vamos.

Y la voz del chico atrás se escucho, gritando el nombre de la chica que gritaba que le dejará. No podía, estaba perdiendo la paciencia; alguien tan asqueroso como él no debía pronunciar el nombre de una diosa, de SU diosa; su princesa no podía estar pensando en tener algo con nadie más que no sea ella, porque JaeHwa era perfecta para JiKyong.

-Sueltala, la lastimas.

.7

¿Por qué la alejó de su amor?

La mayor de ambas ya no tenía noción de absolutamente más que de amar, cuidar y proteger a su doncella de las garras de todo mal y ese idiota era uno.

\- ¡No!

Volvió a buscar jalar a JiKyong quien ya lloraba e inconscientemente se aferro a su amiga. Ese chico había hecho llorar a su amor.

-JaeHwa, para. Vamonos.

Si, su muñeca sabía que siempre debían ser ambas.

 

 

.6

Abrazó con posesión el cuerpo delicado de la contraria y se dispuso a encaminarse a casa, a que la menor estuviera bien y vivirá tan hermosamente como sólo ella podía pero no todo era un cuento de hadas.

\- ¡Puta Lesbiana!

Otra vez esa voz junto a una palabra que lejos de lastimarla, la hacia rabiar; porque no le importa

Ella solo amaba a JiKyong y no dejaría que nada lastimará su amor.

-Lo haré por ti, amor, por ti.

La menor levantó el rostro con los ojos hinchados, los labios más rojos y juro que podría vivir sólo de ella.

\- ¡Que te follen, JiKyong!

 

 

.5

"Perdón mamá.

Perdón papá.

No soy mala, sólo estoy enamorada."

Soltó a la menor en un ataque de rabia cuando escuchó lo último y sin pensarlo de más sacó el arma de su mochila, apuntando a la espalda del chico que se iba.

 

"¿Ves ese Carrusel? Así es nuestra vida, da vuelvas y vueltas para nunca saber a dónde vamos a parar en realidad."

 

 

Y un disparo se escuchó, no supo de donde tomó el valor, sólo jaló del gatillo y espero que el proyectil impactará contra la espalda del chico. 

 

 

.4

 

Llanto, un llanto fuerte y desgarrador se escucho.

\- ¡¿Por...Qué?!

Aquella pregunta salió en llanto, en un llanto que hería a JaeHwa a cada palabra que nunca lograba completar.

El sol estaba en su máximo explandor, la gente poco a poco llegaba a donde se encontraban.

-No...No te quiero así.

\- Kyonggie te amo...

¿Cuanto empezó a llorar? Tocó sus mejillas , sintiendo las lágrimas haberlas mojado, las limpio con fuerza, tomando a su niña de las manos y llevar más dentro en ese parque de diversiones.

 

 

.3

-Déjame... Yo...

No, no la dejaría, Park JiKyong era suya, sólo suya.

La tomó por el rostro admirando la belleza que nunca pudo encontrar en nadie más y estuvo muy de acuerdo con su mente; nunca se vio más hermosa como ahora.

\- No, tú y yo tenemos que estar juntas siempre.

 

 

.2

-Estas mal...Podemos pedir ayuda.

Le sonrió, ¿Cómo podría ser tan preciosa y seguir procurando de ella? Ella estaba bien, magníficamente bien, solo estaba enamorada y quería demostrarlo.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas se escuchaban, el grito de personas buscando a quien ocasionó que el chico estuviera desangrandose y entonces era el momento.

La dejo ahí, sentadita junto al carrusel que giraban sin una persona y JaeHwa se enamoró un poco más.

-Park JiKyong.

Levantó su rostro e Im tenía el arma apuntando al amor de su vida.

-Lo hago por ti.- Para ese instante ya lloraba, lloraba porque estarían juntas. - Te amo tanto.

Otro disparo.

Justo en el pecho de su amor.

 

 

.1

El carrusel se detenía y un ángel iba al cielo.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Park, dejando un beso en esos labios coloreados aún, murmurando que todo iba a estar bien.

-Vamos a estar juntas. Las princesas como tú no merecen sufrir, ya no vas a sufrir, mi amor.

Un beso más.

Un último disparo.

Im JaeHwa caía a un lado de Park JiKyong.

Porque ambas iban juntas


End file.
